Babyface
Babyface, also known as Spider Baby and Babyhead, is the leader of the mutant toys in Sid's room who appears in Toy Story. Babyface is constructed from one of Hannah's baby doll heads with a missing eye atop a spider-like body made from an erector set. He is a focal character. ''Toy Story'' Babyface used to belong to Hannah, and was one of Sid's first mutant toys. Babyface was first seen when Woody was searching for a way out of Sid's room. The appearance of the mutants alone sent Woody running back to the top of Sid's bed with Buzz. Babyface, along with the other mutants, crawled out of their hiding places, and swarmed around the remains of Janie and Pterodactyl, leading Woody and Buzz to believe they're cannibals. Babyface also leads the rest of the mutant toys to meet Woody and Buzz the next morning, but they are driven away by Buzz's karate chop action. After Woody takes a broken Buzz back to Sid's room while Woody tries to plan an escape out the window, he notices the mutant toys are now crowding around Buzz. Babyface takes Buzz's arm from Woody, who thinks they're going to eat him. Woody's attack is stopped once he realizes they repaired him, as well as Janie and Pterodactyl. He later retreats with the others once Sid is heard. With Buzz planned to be blown-up by Sid, Woody has no choice but to call to Babyface to help save him since the way out of Sid's room is guarded by Sid's vicious dog Scud. In response to Woody's emotional plea, Babyface bangs on Sid's bedpost in Morse code to call for the other toys to gather around Woody. Woody gives them a plan, and they set it into motion. Babyface allows Rockmobile, holding Hand-in-the-box, to mount on him so that Hand-in-the-box is ready to open the door when the signal comes. After the Frog is let out of the room for Scud to chase after, Woody, Babyface and the remaining toys ride RollerBob, and they escape to the backyard. Right when Sid is about to light the fuse for the rocket attached to Buzz, Woody interferes. He tells Sid about how toys are alive, and don't like how he's been treating them. At this time, all the toys that Sid has abused rise up and circle around him. Babyface frightens Sid by being suspended onto Sid's head by Legs from the clothesline. Once Sid has been scared out of his wits, Babyface moves its head up and down as the mutant toys rejoice. ''Toy Story Treats'' Babyface has appeared in some Toy Story Treats episodes inside of Andy's room. In "Hat Dance", Babyface does a Mexican hat dance around Woody's hat. Woody retrieves his hat, only to find it shredded by Babyface's sharp legs. In "Shell Game", Babyface makes an unexpected appearance, popping out of a Troika chosen by Rex as a part of Robot's guessing game, effectively scaring Rex. In "Team Work", Babyface is one of the many components of a makeshift antenna made of toys for Andy's television. ''Toy Story: The Video Game'' Babyface appears in the video game adaption of Toy Story, appearing in the level "Battle of the Mutant Toys" (credited as "Baby Face"). While Woody and Buzz explore Sid's room, they are startled by the appearance of Babyface and the other mutant toys. Woody uses Buzz's karate chop action to ward off the oncoming toys and escape Sid's room. In the Game Boy version of the game, Babyface is omitted, and a spider is put in his place. Additionally, Babyface appears in a commercial for the video game, sending a controller to a boy in front of a toy store. After playing the game, the boy's head is now on Babyface's spider body. Trivia *Big Baby from Toy Story 3 has a broken eye which is a possible reference to Babyface. *Big Baby's Swedish name is Babyface. *Babyface makes a cameo in the popular Cartoon Network series, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, in the episode, "The Bloo Superdude and the Potato of Power". He appears as a keychain on Bloo's motorcycle in a dream sequence. *The inspiration for the Exploding Tommy enemy in Condemned 2: Bloodshot came partly from a dream one of the concept artists had in which Babyface became a suicide bomber and blew up Sid and his friends when Sid was about to kill another toy. *In the ''Toy Story 3'' video game, there is a card of Babyface and the other mutants. *Babyface was mentioned by name in the Toy Story Animated Storybook CD-ROM Gallery Model Babyface.jpg Babyface8.png Babyface10.png Babyface9.png Babyface11.png Babyface12.png Stills babyface6.png Screenshots Babyface1.jpg Babyhead&Woody.png|Babyface scaring Woody Babyface2.png Babyface3.png Babyface4.png Babyface5.png Babyface13.png|Babyface in "Hat Dance" Babyface14.png|Babyface in "Shell Game" Babyface15.png|Babyface in "Team Work" Merchandise TSM62.png Concept Art Babyface7.png Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Toy Story Treats Characters